i'm talking rainbows
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Porque Star es algo así como maravillosa y tiene cabellos de luz solar y ojos de Saturno y a su lado Marco se siente bien.


**Renuncia:** todo de Daron Nefcy.

 **Nota:** algún día haré un Tom/Star/Marco, tal vez

* * *

 **M** arco piensa que el nombre de Star no le hace honor suficiente.

Marco en realidad piensa un montón de cosas. Que Jeremy es un idiota mimado y le encantaría vencerlo en karate sin necesidad de un brazo monstruoso, que el padre de Star puede ser un tanto raro y poco tiene que ver con que vayan a acampar y se metan en problemas, que lidiar con Tom es problemático y peligroso para su salud física y mental, y Jackie es hermosa y tan inalcanzable.

Que Star no es ninguna estrella, también.

Ella es más bien una supernova que estalla y pone su mundo de cabeza (a veces Marco ni siquiera sabe cómo volverlo a la normalidad, luego mira a Star tan alegre y considera que lo normal después de todo es algo aburrido y que por qué no, vale la pena quedarse así... mientras sus vidas no peligren).

Seguridad ante todo. Por supuesto.

—

En todo caso, Star igual puede ser una galaxia completa. —Con sus constelaciones y sus planetas y sus satélites—. Llena de sorpresa tan sorpresa que a Marco no logran sino asombrarlo.

Porque Star es algo así como maravillosa y tiene cabellos de luz solar y ojos de Saturno y a su lado Marco se siente bien. Feliz. Cálido.

(sólo un instante pequeño se olvida de Jackie y cavila: ah, esto no es tan malo, y si observo a Star desde un ángulo de vista diferente resulta que ella es linda–).

Entonces se alarma un poco, ya que _nopuedeser_. Star es su mejor amiga —aunque sea divertida—. Sólo eso, no más —aunque sea linda—. Nope. Aún así–

Cuando ella ríe Marco siente que tiene en el estómago un ejército de cachorros con visión de rayo laser, disparándole de manera implacable. Y se le forma un nudo en la garganta.

 _¿Jackie, Jackie quién?_

Es todo Star, Star.

Y es un poco injusto.

(o muchísimo).

—

— ¡Marco, te estoy hablando de arcoíris! —suelta Star de la nada. Como es común en ella. Emplea la misma emoción que al prepararse un burrito con doble dosis de azúcar sin importarle que (—Star, eso es raro, dice él, frunciendo las cejas. Y ella niega efusivamente. —Na-ah. Es vivir la vida Marco, deberías intentarlo alguna vez)—. ¡Marco!

— ¡¿Ah?!

Marco tiene que parpadear y salirse de su marea de pensamientos, nadar en ellos resulta complicado.

— ¡Arcoíris! —Repite Star—. ¡Hay una dimensión repleta de ellos! ¡No puedo creer que los haya aquí también!

Y sólo entonces Marco nota que la distancia entre sus rostros es muy corta y la nariz de Star prácticamente se roza con la suya y no puede evitar gritar y caerse de espaldas. Star se alarma.

— ¡Marco!

— E-estoy bien, fue, uhm, un reflejo.

Star se tranquiliza y vuelve a sonreír, con sus dientes de azúcar, tan blancos.

— Como te estaba diciendo–

Y él se fija en el brillo de sus iris, en cómo sacude los brazos emocionada. Y aunque intenta prestarle atención (de verdad) le es inevitable perderse en ella.

—

Marco se extravía en sus formas y colores constantemente, con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría admitir. Nota que tiene manos pequeñas que no dudan darle un puñetazo a los tipos malos como Ludo, en que su corazón es enorme y no tiene espacio para el odio, en que está hambrienta de diversión.

Nota que Star antes que ser una chica de la realeza de otra dimensión es simplemente Star.

Y eso le encanta, le encanta demasiado. No es que lo admita en voz alta.

—

Así que, el asunto es.

Que Marco piensa un montón de cosas. Entre estas, que Star es la princesa que no necesitó un príncipe y se salvó a sí misma (y, vamos, quién no se enamoraría de alguien así).

Y por eso, Marco anhela compartir mil aventuras más con ella. No porque esté enamorado, sino porque la quiere —todo lo que es capaz de querer—.

Se siente un poco tonto, en realidad.

A pesar de eso, nunca renuncia a una oportunidad para abrazarla. Es como si ambos tuviesen nebulosas que laten apresuradas a la mitad de su pecho, al poner sus brazos alrededor del otro. Son miles de electrones golpeándose entre sí. Parecen piezas de rompecabezas que encajan perfectamente y.

— Star, tú no eres ninguna estrella,

Se lo confiesa, muy quedito, una vez, y ella sonríe como si ya lo supiera

(eres un sol y quiero girar en torno a tu orbita),

entonces permanecen así, tan cerca, demasiado lejos.

Resulta que.

—

A Marco le gusta Star.

(pero eso todavía no lo sabe).


End file.
